vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cal Kestis
Summary Cal Kestis was a Force-sensitive human male who became a Jedi Knight during the reign of the Galactic Empire. As one of the few remaining Jedi who survived the purge that all-but destroyed the Jedi Order, Kestis lived in seclusion for years until a confrontation with the Inquisitorius compelled him to openly resist the Empire's rule. Hunted across the galaxy by the Empire's Jedi hunters, Kestis embraced his connection to the Force once more, having decided to restore the Jedi Order. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-C Name: Cal Kestis Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: At least 13 years old during Order 66 as a Padawan (Jedi Knights/Masters were not allowed to take Jedi younglings younger than the age of 13 to become Padawans), 18 to 19 years old throughout the story (5 years after Order 66) Classification: Human, Former Jedi Padawan, Jedi Knight Powers and Abilities: |-|Force Connection Severed=Superhuman Physical Characteristics with Force Augmentation, Status Effect Inducement (Can use Force Stasis even as a Padawan, when he froze a group of clones and later on used the same ability to freeze moving platforms and enemies), Psychometry (Allows him to sense the history of objects and people through the Force if he touches them), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (As a Padawan trainee, he should be at least skilled in physical combat), Various Lightsaber Combat Skills, Precognition (Battle precognition common to most Force Adepts) |-|Force Connection Restored=All previous abilities enhanced to a greater degree, plus Telekinesis |-|With BD-1=Hacking (Can hack various advanced tools and droids), Healing (With Stim packs), Electricity Conducting (Powerful enough to overcharge advanced tech and cause pain in a distracted Darth Vader) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Could contend with a casual Second Sister, who stated to have perfected everything Cere knew, making her comparable to a Jedi Knight). Can cut characters/armors with durability on the level of General Grievous and the AT-AT walker with lightsaber | Large Town level (Defeated the Ninth Sister. In his third duel against Trilla, he was portrayed to be even stronger than before and evenly matched her in a lightsaber duel, outsmarting her in the end and almost winning the duel. Comparable, but weaker than Taron Malicos, who was a former Jedi Master. Was given the rank of Jedi Knight by Cere, further showing his growth. In their final duel, Cal defeated Trilla and remained unharmed during the entire fight. Barely held his own against Darth Vader, but was capable of hurting him in a surprise attack with the aid of BD-1) Speed: At least Peak Human normally. Subsonic movement speed with Force Speed. Massively Hypersonic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Should be able to keep up with the likes of Kanan Jarrus and the likes of Padawan Ahsoka Tano despite being slower) | Subsonic movement speed with Force Speed. Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Comparable, but slower than Cere. Could contend and exchange ligthsaber strikes with former Jedi Master Taron Malicos. Exchanged three lightsabers strikes consecutively against Darth Vader) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Unknown with the Force | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class M with telekinesis (Comparable, but weaker than Cere, who should not be any less powerful than Kanan Jarrus or Ezra Bridger, who lifted the Lothal Jedi temple together) Striking Strength: Town Class+ with Force amplification | Large Town Class with Force amplification Durability: Likely Wall level naturally. Unknown with Force amplification | Wall level naturally. Large Town level with Force amplification (Somewhat resisted Taron and Vader's telekinesis. Should scale to Jedi Knights) Stamina: High | Very High. After reestablishing his connection to the Force, he fought former Jedi Master Taron Malicos, two inquisitors and survived an encounter with Darth Vader, and in all situations, he could still fight. Was knighted by Cere, so his stamina shouldn't be any lower than that of a Jedi Knight. Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers | Extended melee range with lightsabers. Dozens of meters with telekinesis. Interplanetary to Interstellar with Force senses (Should be at least comparable or superior to in-training Padawans who can sense Force presences across a planet and planetary systems, as well as Post New Hope Luke Skywalker could sense enemies from multiple light-years away) Standard Equipment: His lightsaber (Blue when he was a Padawan and blue in the promotional material, but can turn into a variety of colors based on player choice. Is likely blue in canon), would later on acquire a double-bladed lightsaber, BD-1 (Droid) Intelligence: High. Highly skilled lightsaber combatant, being proficient in at least two different lightsaber forms and being able to freely change between them mid-fight. Weaknesses: Is haunted by his past to the point where his feelings regarding Order 66 severely weakened his connection to the Force. After reconnecting to the Force once again years later, he managed to overcome this weakness. Key: Force Connection Weakened | Force Connection Restored Gallery Cal_Kestis_Art_Work.jpg|Cal Kestis - Official Artwork Cal_Kestis_artwork.png|Cal Kestis - by [https://www.deviantart.com/metropolis-hero1125 Metropolis-Hero] Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hackers Category:Healing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 9